nactabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 2b (Stars of Io)
After defeating Shadowfell Keep's warlock, Illustral (Landon) fell into what was assumed to be a religious trance. The party returned to Fallcrest to gather information. While waiting for one source they raided the Waterfall cave. They returned to Harkenwold and further warned against the threat, traveled back to Fallcrest to gather more information, and raided the Tower of Waiting. The party returned once again to Harkenwold as the day of doom approached and defended the hamlet against a horde of undead. The party restocked in Fallcrest. They then negotiated with some goblins for Dragon scale and then set out toward the assumed source of the horde. Status *DM: Bryce *Players: **Raymond - Naiveral ***XP: +1200 **Ryan - Wuelasselin ***XP: +1200 **Meghan - Pederin ***XP: +1200 **Paul - Gnarlimb ***XP: +1200 **Landon - Illustral ***Arrived toward the end of the session ***XP: +1200 *Date: June 4, 2011 *Location: Ryan's media room Summary Shadowfell Keep Wrap-up Upon defeating the warlock, Illustral fell into a religious trance. The party found yet another note amongst the possessions of warlock. This note had a little bit more information. Wuelasselin gathered up the components that the warlock was using for the ritual. The party stopped by the armory they had passed earlier and shoved it all into the bag of holding. After this they left and headed back to Fallcrest. Fallcrest Once again After stabling the horses and depositing Illustral at the inn the party started gathering what information they could about the individuals now armed with a Kalerel's letter. They attempted to convince Faren Markelhay, the magistrate of Fallcrest, to send aid to Harkenwold but failed. The party also consulted with Nimozaran to discover the origin of the new letter. While waiting for Nimozaran to complete his ritual the party decided to investigate the Waterfall Cave. Waterfall Cave The party decided to approach the Waterfall Cave from above. They bought the requisite amount of rope and made their way to top of the town. As they swam to the island at the edge of the waterfall, Naiveral got caught in the currents and was whisked to the bottom of the waterfall but managed to survive. Once the party was assembled on the island they secured the knotted-rope to a tree stump. Naiveral was the first to attempt the climb but due to the shock of recent fall was unable to keep a grip on the rope. He was spared a second fall only by Wuelasselin's use of a Feather Fall spellRK1. The party entered the Waterfall Cave, where they found some kobolds worshiping a clay dragon statue. The party scared the kobolds away and took what items (Gold and Fireburst Armor) the kobolds had offered laid out in offering to the statue. Returning from from the Cave the party found that Nimozaran was still not finished with the ritual. They stayed the night in town and headed off for Harkenwold the next morning. Harkenwold Didn't hear back from mage. Headed to Harkenwold. Left weapons from Shadowfell Keep to help the village. Were asked by village leader to ask once again for help from Fallcrest. Fallcrest Final Appeal The party returned to Fallcrest to make a final request to Faren Markelhay to send aid. Again the party failed to convince the magistrate and found themselves forcibly removed from the premises. They also visited Nimozaran to see if he had learned anything about the source of the Kalerel's letter. He revealed that though the his scrying ritual was obstructed he was able to learn that the letter came from somewhere in the mountains on the eastern side of Nentir Vale. Before leaving for Harkenwold the party decides to investigate the Tower of Waiting. Tower of Waiting Upon entering the lighthouse the party began noticing psychic emanations. As they climbed further into lighthouse the emanations became more intense. Near the top of the lighthouse the party entered a room where the emanations reached a peak intensity. The room contained a couple of bookshelf and chest. The chest seemed to be the source of the psychic emanations. Before preparing to open the chest Naiveral liberated all the books by dumping them into the party's bag of holding. Upon opening chest the party was attacked by a Gibbering Mouther. The party dispatched the mouther and found Diamond Cincture in the chest. The party purchased horses and camels and then set out to return to Harkenwold. Harkenwold Various party members were kicked out a brothel for sucking at social interactions. Found magical tattoo parlor in backroom of brothel. Gnarlimb got a turtle tattoo on his chest. Naiveral attempted to train some of the villagers. The Defense of Harkenwold Night fell. Most of village evacuated. Some villagers remained to defend. Undead were spotted. More villagers fled. Battle ensued. Many undead were killed. Fleshy-G appeared. Wrecked some stuff. Illustral was teleported to Harkenwold late in the battle by mage. Burned down Town Hall and Inn. Killed Fleshy-G. Cleaned up minion undead.RK2, RB1 Aftermath Stayed the night. Illustral got a Riding Horse that had belonged to a farmer that died in the battle. Fallcrest The party returned to Fallcrest to replenish their depleted supplies. They decided to pursue a diversion hunting down a dragon scale that was stolen by goblins for Teldorthan the smith after being promised that Teldorthan would craft the scale into armor for them at reduced cost. Cloak Wood Traveled to Cloak Wood looking for Goblins. Found Kobold Hall. Kobold Hall Entered Kobold Hall. Found Goblin Pub. Illustral used telepathy to talk to Gobs and negotiate a meeting with the leader. Was able to arrange a trade with the leader.RK3 Dragon Scale for Crest from Catacombs. Left. Stopped by Fallcrest to drop scale off with dwarf-merch. Onward Traveled to location on note. Searched for a place. Found it. Entrance was guarded by two Fleshy-Gs. Commentary * RK1 Bad dice here. Still was funny. So this encounter gets good marks in my book. I don't mind failing if failing is fun (or at least makes me laugh). * RK2 I really liked this encounter. The presence of mooks (on both sides) helped to make our characters seem more heroic. And Fleshy-G provided a challenge. And the encounter felt like it made an impact on the world. * RB1 How often do you get to build 12-foot-high walls of corpses? That was fun. Not a big fan of infinite/indefinite spawns and hapless NPCS. * RK3 As far as social encounters go this one was probably the best one. We really need to suck less at these things because they could be really fun if we stood any chance at succeeding at them. *DM's note: Its funny because this wasn't planned as a social encounter at all, it was meant to be a smash and grab. Good job on finding a different way to compleate this task! Sometimes the most improvised encounters turn out the best.* Loot *Fallcrest - Waterfall Cave **Fireburst Armor - Level 3 *Fallcrest - Tower of Waiting **Bunch of Books **Diamond Cincture - Level 10 *Harkenwold - Defense of Harkenwold **Riding Horse